1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a pliable crystalline polymer and to a process for its production.
2. Background of The Related Art
Imparting pliability to crystalline polymers especially with a view to permitting the production of articles demanding a certain pliability is generally obtained by an action involving chemistry: action on the degree of short branching or mixing with elastomers or with plasticisers. However, such processes are found to be tricky and costly. Thus, for example, in the polyethylene field, a variety called "VLDPE" is currently produced, which is undoubtedly characterised by a remarkable pliability, but whose cost of manufacture is high.